The Inuyasha files
by Ebonykai360
Summary: You seen the characters of Inuyasha beating many tough demons including the nitorious villain Naraku.Now lets see if they could beat the system in Court when they are charged with crazy crimes.


Well instead of making a serious story i have decided to make a comedy based on the anime "Inuyasha" so do not sue me because i am gonna say before the story begins that i do not own Inuyasha what so ever...even though i wish i did but sadly i dont but enjoy the story,some of the characters that i do own that is in the story,and i hope that you like it

Inuyasha files: The domestic violence case

there was a huge court room with everybody in there seats including the jury. there was a guard that had a bage suit on with a black tie on with a badge on his chest,and a short black hair cut that stood by the door were the judge was was very tall that stood there looking like John Tervolta but a taller there was a young woman that was in the court room on the right side of the room with long black hair with a brown eyes that was wearing a white turtle neck sweater because it was cold that november day,with dark blue jeans woman's name was Kagome Higurashi and she had came to the court room today because she was taking a certain man that she was dating for 2 years that was physically abusing her for a year,to court and bringing him to justice.

The man that she was trying to put away behind bars was sitting on the left side of the court room named Inuyasha Hanyou.A half demon with long white hair with dog ears that was really his ears,with a red kimono on with angry golden eyes that stared at the girl which Kagome had looked away and had pretend that she didnt see him looking at claws was tapping on the table infront of him as he impatiently waited for the judge to enter the room so that he could get this over just like everybody else.

when the judge had entered the room five minutes later,everybody had stood up waiting for the judge to walk up to his throne.  
when he sat down everybody had took their seats as had took one glance at the judge "Jaken your toad ass is the judge of this court room" he said furiously.

The judge known as Jaken was sitting on his seat infront of everybody was a green little man with a toad like face and his black robe on,had banged the gabble once and had looked towards inuyasha's direction "one more insult like that and i will make sure to give your ass a death sentence so i would advice you to sit down and keep your mouth shut" the toad man had ordered the half demon and that was an order that Inuyasha had followed immediantly."thats why i hate dog demons especially half dog demons" Jaken had muttered to himself in a low tone of voice "they are so fucking rude and impatient" then he had put on this glasses and saids firmly while fixing his glasses and looking towards Kagome's direction "okay hurry up priestess and tell me why you had brought this idiot here" pointing towards Inuyasha which made the hanyou roll his eyes "over to my court room today".

The priestess had hesitated before she had begin to explain to the toad man "well your honor the defendant over there"  
pointing to Inuyasha while she continued to explain to jaken who was fixing the small dark brown cap ontop of his head as continued to listen to her explanation "was beating on me constantly and calling me a whore and other over and over again and i am here to put a end to this and put him behind bars once and for all".

The everybody in the court room had gasped except for Kagome,Inuyasha,and the Jaken had took his small black eyes off of her and had looked back at inuyasha with a blank expression as he asked the hanyou "well dog boy is this true".

"I had only did it because this bitch keeps treating me like a damn pet instead of like her boyfriend" everybody else in the court room had gasped once again and also whispering to judge had banged the gabble once again silencing everybody in the room and the toad man had yelled "shut the fuck up this is my court room and the only ones that should talking is me and the ones that i give permission to the only reason why i became a fucking judge in the first place" He breathed heavily as everybody in the court room was giving him a 'what the fuck' look on their faces,then Jaken had calmed down and brought back his cool he orders the hanyou.

"Didnt i tell you if i heard another insult like that i would throw your ass in jail" then hanyou had gulped as he heard that and had calmed himself down like an obediant puppy "yeah you did" Inuyasha muttered to the judge as Jaken continues "i will give you one last chance and that is it,now i will continue to let the priestess speak her side of the story and then i will let you explain your side of the story"

Then Jaken takes his glaring gaze off the defendant and nods his head to the priestess giving her a signal to continue,so Kagome had proceed to explain "well i wouldnt have to treat him like a dog if wasn't acting like a dog and creeping behind my back with that slut Kikyo"

There was a whole bunch of 'oh' sounds coming from the audience in the court room including the jury Then Inuyasha had huffed and replied to her statement "at least she knows how to treat a man and doesnt cheat on me behind my back like somebody that i know".more 'oh' sounds was coming from the audience and the jury".

"excuse me" Kagome had countered back at him "i have never cheated on you even if i tried Inuyasha,i love you too much to do something like that to you"."thats what they all say before they go out and cheat on you with Koga,Hojoe,and all the other guys at your school" the hanyou fired back at Kagome which there was even more 'oh' sounds coming from the crowd which made Jaken upset and bang his gabble repeatly in a furious way and shout "silence!silence! this is not divorce court or any of them other judge shows on Televison" Then the judge turns his attention towards the defendant and the plantiff and continues "This is a real life court room with a real life judge that is not from television now if the two of you is gonna keep behaving like children i would ask you two to leave my court room"

Kagome and Inuyasha had fell silent after that which Jaken had turned his attention back towards Kagome "could you please give me some proof or witness here today that can tell me that the defendant was physically abusing you,Ms Higurashi" He asked her in a annoyed way as he held onto his head like he was having a mind passes the pictures to the guard that was coming towards her and the guard had walked over to the toad man and had passed the pictures to him which Jaken had fixed his glasses to look at them to see a three pictures of Kagome with two huge black eyes on each eye resting on her face and she is facing in three different locations which was left,right,and foward.

Then the officer had showed to everybody else before giving them back to the crowd was shocked about what they had seen and Jaken had asked the Jury calmly "Well have you reached a conclusion already so that i dont have to see their faces again?"

A woman with long brown hair with blue eyes and carmel colored skin,was wearing a midnight blue suit on had stood up with a raise of her hand had told him simply "your honor we had made a decision two hours ago and we find the defendant guiltly"  
Inuyasha rises to his feet as well and shouts out "this is some bullshit!" Jaken saids to Inuyasha with a smirk on his face and a chuckle "well Inuyasha this is where i make a decision and my decision is that you are gonna rot in jail for a year and their will be a restraining order placed on you stating that you will not to go 2 feet near the priestess or you will go back to jail for 3 years after coming back out of jail" He bangs the gabble and the two officers comes in to put the handcuffs on the half demon but Inuyasha does not go do easily without a fight as he tricks them into putting on eachother and tries to flee the room but little did he knew that there was more officers standing right outside just incase anybody was to try and do something stupid like run out the court room with the white haired halfa did.

The next thing Inuyasha knew was that he was on the ground pinned down by the officers like a game of football when the player on the offensive team runs away with the ball and the players on the opposite team tackles him for the ball,yeah like that sort of slaps the handcuffs on his wrist and brings him straight to the place where there is nothing but hardcore criminals in it and the only way to stay alive is the thing called survival and the only way to pervent from getting raped is to not drop the soap because when your taking a shower with the guys and you dropped the soap its like your world came to an end and the next thing you know your other virginity is stolen and there is nothing you could do about it.

Next time on the Inuyasha Files...

Jaken reads the papers that was in his hands out loud and as he reads them he is getting a uncomfortable by just looking at a list of they call complaints "lets see breaking and entering,assault with a deadly weapon,tempted murder,murder,and a hit and run...phew dear lord"

thats all your gonna get for now and i hope you like it 


End file.
